


Dirty Talk

by Stilienski



Series: Playing the slash game [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilienski/pseuds/Stilienski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean dirty talking to Snape</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I apologize.

"I thought you were a vampire first, but I'm really fucking glad I didn't chop your head off."

  
"Oh yes, and why's that? You're happy to be tied up in a school full of the greatest witches and wizards of our time, hunter?" Snape sneered as he waited for a couple of minutes for the veritaserum to really kick in.

  
"No, because that nose looks as sharp as your tongue. I'm sure you can do some creative magic with that." Snape checked the label, but yes, he had actually picked the vile with the truth serum.

  
"I mean, your voice is annoying as fuck. But I know a couple ways to shut you up and keep that tongue busy. And I bet you weren't happy to see me, but that wand looks like it's a lot of fun."

  
"Can you shut up?"

"make me."


End file.
